


Pegging from the Heart

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky has a filthy mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Unrequited Crush, dom!Natasha, pining!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: Tony thought they were joking. After all, he was in love with... He loved... The point was, though, which would it be? The blue pill or the red pill?





	Pegging from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end of the story.

They came after midnight. 

Tony wanted to make a _Gremlins_ joke, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak past the emotion in his throat. It made it difficult to breathe, and so he set aside the tumbler of whiskey he hadn’t even taken a sip from and faced them empty-handed, defenseless. 

He hadn’t expected both of them. In all honesty, he’d imagined this moment once or twice, and the sex had always been quick and messy, tearful. Why had he always cried? That little fact would never meet the light of day. Though somehow, as he met Natasha’s solemn gaze, he thought she might already know. But no, he’d never imagined being lucky enough to lure them both into bed. 

“Not going to run your mouth, Stark?” 

Tony didn’t look away from Natasha, but his breathing did hitch a little at Bucky’s voice. It seemed so loud in the silence that had settled around them. 

“Would it do me any good?” he wondered, running his tongue over his bottom lip. His mouth was dry, a slight tremble at the corners. He bit the inside of his cheek and finally looked at Bucky. 

“No,” Bucky said firmly, solid and finite. He stood with arms akimbo, body loose and relaxed like he didn’t register a threat. 

Tony focused on the flash of metal at Bucky’s hip, dragged his gaze up along the silver arm and stopped at the seam of the simple t-shirt Bucky wore. 

“I gotta say, I’d expected you to dress the part, Terminator. What, did you forget your latex at the dry cleaners? I don’t see a whip, either.” He didn’t even attempt to pretend it was a joke, choosing to let the words fall flat and humorless. 

Bucky cut a meaningful glance to Natasha, who raised her brow briefly then held out her hand towards Tony. He swallowed, the motion painful and thick, as his heart started to beat faster, too fast to be safe. 

It was now or never. If he didn’t fight this, if he let it happen, this moment would change their lives, make them different, make them… _more_ than they were. He looked from Natasha’s hand to her eyes then to Bucky. They were, both of them, steadfast in their stances, features limned with determined resolve. They wouldn’t back down, and Tony had to close his eyes, to breathe for a moment. 

They knew what this would mean, what it meant for Tony. And _to_ Tony, for not only one person to know him and still want him, but _two_.

“We decided to make it as clear cut as possible,” Natasha said, gentle, amused. He looked at her, hyper aware of Bucky looking at him instead. “You take the blue ball, the story ends. We leave, and you wake up in your bed, believing whatever you want to believe.” 

“You take the red ball, you stay in Wonderland, and we show you how deep the rabbit hole goes.” There was only a handful of seconds of silence before Natasha tried to cover a snort. Bucky’s expression went flat and put-out. “I knew you should have said that!”

Tony felt a hysterical laugh bubble up and catch in his throat. _Of course_ they would beat him to a joke; _The Matrix_ was a popular series in the Tower after all. 

“I’m Neo now?” he asked as Natasha cleared her throat and put her stoic expression back on, though her gaze still danced with mirth at Bucky’s expense. 

“Like I said, clear cut.” Natasha continued to hold her hand out, the two rubber balls on offer. Her expression softened a little. “Tony, I can’t watch you do this to yourself. You're always punishing yourself because you think you deserve this unhappiness.

“I think part of you disagrees, though. That's why you flirt with us, and that's why you made this offer to us in the first place, even if it was so flippantly thrown at us. You want it, you want us, but-”

“But it’s your choice,” Bucky cut in with a roll of his shoulders. “You take that blue ball, and you tell us that you’re okay pining after someone who ain’t ever gonna love you back the way you need him to, because he _can’t_. Steve can't be what you need him to be, Tony, and you know that.”

Tony flinched, but they barreled over him, past his discomfort. 

“But if you take the red ball, you’re _with_ us, Tony,” Natasha said, low and earnest. “ _With_ us, and we won’t let you go. You’ll belong to us, and us to you.”

“You can’t want that.” Tony meant for it to be flippant, dismissive. Instead, it came out whispered, strained; the insecurity of a broken, spoilt childhood drenching his words. Every failed relationship rested like an anvil across his shoulders. 

“I can want whatever I want,” Bucky countered pointedly. “Like how I kinda low-key want to punch you in the face right now for talking down on yourself so much,” Bucky said shortly with his arms crossed. Natasha rebuked him in Russian, and they glared at each for a moment.

“Fair enough,” Tony finally did laugh, some of the tension draining out of him with a reminder of the familiar. He reached out, stopping when Bucky touched his hand. 

“Whatever you decide tonight, despite how it sounds, it doesn’t have to be permanent. Anytime you want to, we can rehash this discussion.”

“Aww, listen to you sounding so mature,” Natasha purred at Bucky, nudging his side with a sharp elbow. Then, she said, almost in unsubtle stage whisper, “he really wanted to make sure we didn't forget to point that out.”

Tony’s skin prickled with the adumbrative tension filling his limbs. He caught Bucky's scowl, observed Bucky's shoulders hunching up just a small degree. Could Tony do it? Could he take the blue ball and acknowledge that he’d rather suffer, loving Steve from afar, than take the red ball and explore the brave new world of this potential relationship with Russia’s equivalent of Team Rocket? 

He bit the inside of his cheek, and he made a mental note to play James and Jesse’s theme the next time they went into battle. 

“Rhubarb,” he announced, and Natasha smiled.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked. 

“My safeword,” Tony answered, raising his brows. “Come now, Cyborg. I thought you played the game.” 

Bucky inhaled slowly, like he was reigning in his temper, gaze intensely focused on Tony’s hand as it curled around the red ball. As soon as the ball cleared Natasha’s palm, Bucky smirked; a slow, dirty curve of his mouth. 

“Oh, I understood what the word meant,” he told Tony, stalking forward and crowding into Tony’s space when he didn’t back away. 

“Don’t drop the ball,” Natasha ordered from behind Bucky, and Tony’s fingers spasmed then clenched around the ball. 

“It was more an expression of incredulity that you think you’ll be able to speak once we get started,” Bucky continued, holding his hand out to the side. Natasha reappeared in Tony’s peripheral, a flash of red hair when, really, all Tony could see was the blue of Bucky’s eyes. “Open up, Stark.”

It was on the tip of Tony’s tongue to argue, but Bucky was keeping his movements slow, telegraphed, giving Tony enough time to either deny or accept the muzzle that covered his face from nose to chin. He knew his eyes were wide above the black leather, wider still from the plug that forced itself between his teeth. His heart pounded in his chest as everything suddenly became very real, very present. He touched Bucky's right wrist, a slight quiver in his fingers, in assurance for them both. He did want this.

Bucky kept his gaze locked on Tony as he reached behind Tony's head to secure the muzzle. His fingers traced the edges of the leather along Tony’s jaw as he drew his hands back. He touched Tony’s chin, tipped it up just a little. 

“Breathe, Stark,” he ordered, and Tony’s lashes trembled with the force of his inhale through his nose. “Good boy. I like this look on you. It’s like a fucking challenge. God, I’m going to have fun trying to wreck you.”

Tony grunted at him, biting down against the gag as Bucky stepped back with a grin. 

“You might want to kneel,” Bucky said, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans. 

Tony made a questioning noise. Bucky nodded once, indicating something behind Tony, but before he could turn to look, Natasha’s hand fisted in his hair and _shoved_ him to the floor. 

“You are allowed to make noise, moan, groan, or grunt. You are allowed to buck, twist, rut, or any variation. You will not move from this spot unless we move you,” Natasha informed Tony in a short, but not unkind, tone. “Nod if you understand.”

Tony nodded, looking at his hands on the floor and the red ball still clutched tightly in his left hand. Natasha crouched at Tony’s shoulder, fingers soothing the displaced tufts of his hair and guiding him to look at her. 

“You are allowed to enjoy yourself,” she promised, cupping his chin. “Come when you want, as many times as you want, or can.”

He rolled his eyes, and she smiled, leaning in to kiss the muzzle over his mouth. “This isn’t about me, or James. This is about you tonight. Nod if you understand.”

He did, after a moment of hesitation. A wall of heat hit Tony from behind, the only warning he was given before he was efficiently manhandled out of his clothes. Everywhere Bucky touched him, Tony’s skin burned awareness and arousal, trails of fire left in the wake of Bucky’s fingers, cool metal and fevered flesh. The whirring mechanics of Bucky's arm were a sub-tonal backdrop to Tony's arousal. He shivered, gaze going heavy and lidded, and watched Natasha straighten. She slid her hands against her thighs then up her sides. Up and up, over her breasts, and she stretched one arm above her head before stretching the other. 

Tony’s cock twitched in appreciation, half-hard already. His breathing faltered, heaved on a sigh, as Bucky pressed the metal hand to his stomach and the other hand to his chest. For a moment, Bucky left them there, still, before dragging Tony up and back against his chest. Tony’s legs had to shift to accommodate the solid spread of Bucky’s thighs, skin sliding against denim, and he moaned as he settled in Bucky’s lap. 

Bucky rewarded him with a rough huff of amusement nuzzled in against his ear. “That’s real good, Stark,” he praised, teasing the lobe of Tony’s ear with a hint of teeth. He pressed with his metal hand, holding Tony still as he rocked up against him once, twice, then stilled. “Fuck, you feel real good. You already got me fuckin’ ready to spill in my pants. Tempting, so tempting.”

“No,” Natasha commented casually. “You’ll save that for Tony at the end. Something tells me he might beg you to let him swallow.”

Tony choked, eyes squeezing shut as he squirmed against Bucky, trying to encourage that hand lower to his cock. Somehow, he knew better than to reach for it himself, so instead, he slid his free hand up and back, into Bucky’s hair where he could tangle his fingers in and around the bun. He mussed it just a little, enjoying the much more-annoyed version of Bucky’s huff as he tugged.

Natasha _tsked_ and stepped forward, stealing Tony’s attention back as he looked up the length of her body. “Undress me,” she ordered, tapping his chin with a short, manicured nail. 

He did so, reverently, careful not to lose his grasp of the ball. When she was naked before them, clothes abandoned to the room, she stood still to let Tony smooth his hands over her body. She seemed surprised, but pleased, that he didn’t immediately dive between her legs. Almost, Tony figured, like she’d always guessed that he’d be attentive, adoring, more concerned with his partner’s pleasure than his own, but wasn’t sure how on point her instinct was. Well, she wasn’t wrong; even Tony knew it was exactly the thing he would do, always foregoing his own wants and needs for the sake of others.

“Tony,” Natasha murmured, carding her fingers through his hair. He looked up, pupils dark and dilated, then slid both hands around to cup her ass and pull her forward. He rested his forehead against her stomach and exhaled, long and slow. She continued to stroke his hair, scratching her nails lightly down to his neck. She was silent, and when Tony glanced up at her, she was looking at Bucky over Tony’s head, and then Bucky finally wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock. 

Tony shuddered and moaned, rubbing his forehead against Natasha’s stomach as he resisted the urge to immediately start fucking Bucky’s fist. He'd done this before, and he knew he they'd given him permission to let go, to lose control, but he couldn't bring himself to give it up completely just yet.

That ground he stood on was already quaking, through, beginning to crumble, and with Bucky finally touching him, Tony could only melt back against him with a ragged exhale. He was so grateful for the smooth plating of Bucky’s arm as those fingers stroked his shaft, base to tip, over and over, slow. Too slow, as he stopped to massage the tip with the pad of his metal thumb.

Tony makes a strangled noise as his teeth clench around the plug, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them to look up at Natasha again. She nodded once, encouraging, and he began to explore her again. He traced the curve of her hips, the slight swell of her stomach, and spread his right hand up along her ribs to cup her breast. He paused there, lightly stroking her just beneath the nipple. 

He wanted to lean up, take the swell of her breast between his lips, tease at her nipple with his tongue in slow, lazy passes until he could _just_ graze it with his teeth, a sweet hint of sting before he’d kiss his way to the other. But he couldn’t, mouth trapped as it was, hidden away from participation. All he could do was sweep his fingers up and pinch, light and teasing. It earned him a soft sigh, and he decided to go for it anyway. 

He leaned up, displacing Bucky’s hand on his chest. It moved to his spine, rubbing the length of his back in strokes counterpoint to the hand on Tony’s cock. He pressed his face between Natasha’s breasts, inhaling the warm, soft scent of her that was spiked with gunmetal and spice. He wanted to make oils from it, or a candle, not to sell as merchandise, but to hoard for himself. He pushed his face against her breast, instead, dragging the flat front of the muzzle across her nipple, slow enough that it caught against the smooth material on each pass. 

Natasha groaned, letting the sound ease from her mouth as she licked her lips. Bucky squeezed Tony gently, twisting his wrist and gathering the precum that was already slicking the head of his cock to spread it down along his shaft. Slowly working Tony into writhing against him, Bucky widened his legs, pushing Tony’s open further. 

“Doesn’t she smell fantastic?” Bucky murmured, the words susurrated against Tony's ear, warm and fond. “I do the same thing, bury myself against her and breathe her in. I can’t get enough of her most days.” He took his hand from Tony’s cock, earning another whine at the loss of his touch. “Don’t worry,” he laughed.

Tony turned his head as Bucky brought his hand up a little. His fingers were damp, the metal coated in Tony’s precum. He waved his fingers slowly, letting Tony get a good look, before reaching forward to let two of those fingers slide between Natasha’s legs. They pressed against her mons as he palmed her, grinding the heel of his palm slowly against her entrance before he spread them into a ‘v’ and dragged them easily along her lips. He stroked her, index bending to tease at her clit as she dropped her head back on a moan. She shifted, spreading her legs a little more to give Bucky room. Tony leaned back to watch and dropped his hands back to her hips to guide her in rubbing herself against Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky turned his hand, using the heel of his palm to rub against her clit, and thrust two of his fingers inside of her, hooking them to pull her forward. He pressed his chest into Tony’s, leaning around his shoulder. Natasha caught onto his actions and came up on her toes to help him reach her. 

Tony let out a series of panting moans at the sight of Bucky’s tongue sweeping out against Natasha in a knowing, familiar pattern. She swayed, following the tip of Bucky’s tongue as he teased at her clit and hinted at the peak of her entrance where it clenched around his fingers. He groaned against her, groaned again when Tony began to steadily rock in his lap, angling to get the trapped, aching length of Bucky’s cock just right against his ass. 

“ _Takoy zloy yazyk_ ,” Natasha moaned breathlessly, tangling both of her hands in Bucky's hair and holding him still so she could grind down against his tongue at her own pace.

It trapped Tony right between them, and he mourned the uselessness of his mouth, but he touched her, hands still holding her ass. He left the ball held against her, stroking his other hand in between her cheeks and down until his fingers bumped Bucky's chin. Bucky hummed approval, making Natasha shiver.

Tony trailed his fingers lightly over Natasha's skin, learned her shape with dizzying arousal, then pressed two of his fingers in beside Bucky's. They twisted together, working her looser, pliant.

She was so wet that Tony's cock throbbed at the feel of her slickness sliding down his palm, down his wrist. Bucky had been right; Tony nuzzled Natasha's stomach, nosed gently at the scar tissue on the left, and agreed that she smelled fucking fantastic. Pervasive, overwhelming, intoxicating.

Tony wanted to taste her.

He whined, low and pleading, and felt Bucky's tongue swipe across his fingers. Natasha stepped back, flushed and trembling a little, but Bucky drew Tony's arm up and out to the side. He turned his head and kissed Tony's damp skin, sucking Natasha's taste off Tony's wrist and palm with strokes of his tongue and teasing nips of his teeth.

“Put him down,” Natasha said, a richness in her tone that had anticipation spiking in Tony's gut. She touched a gentle finger to Bucky's chin. “You'll prep him for me?”

“Da,” Bucky growled, and the next thing Tony knew, the world spun and he was flat on his back. He heaved a breath, dizzy and filled with the sudden desire to laugh. It disappeared quickly as Bucky’s hands hooked around his thighs and hauled Tony’s lower body up to his waiting mouth. 

Tony shouted behind the muzzle as Bucky wasted no time in applying a broad stroke of his tongue across Tony’s entrance. His head tossed back against the floor as his neck arched in supplication. Natasha murmured wordlessly, sliding her fingers over his throat, pressing gently against the madly-beating pulse in the hollow. 

“He’s been wanting this for awhile, Tony,” she spoke softly, hands shifting, almost restless, as they traced the growing edges of the flush painting Tony’s chest. “He’s got a dirty mouth on him, likes to talk when he fucks, likes to talk about you.”

Tony’s eyes rolled, wild and dark, up to Natasha, trying to follow her words as Bucky made the act sound absolutely filthy. Moans and pants of Bucky’s breath pressed against and into Tony, making his legs tremble and shake in Bucky’s grasp. His hands smacked against the floor, left still locked tight around his safety net as the other scrabbled against the plush carpeting. 

Bucky twisted his tongue against Tony then tipped his face up to lip at Tony’s cock, lips sliding up and over the swollen tip to suck, hard enough that Tony could only shake his head with a broken, needy whine. 

“Tony,” Natasha called to him quietly. “I’m going to straddle you, and I’m going to trust you to know your limits. Nod if you understand.”

It took longer than it should have for the words to register, breaking through the lust-induced fog caused by Bucky’s wicked mouth. He twitched, a full body shudder as Bucky sucked a bruise into his inner thigh. He met Natasha’s gaze and nodded. 

“Good boy,” she praised, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony’s brow, to his eyes after he closed them. Then, he watched the shadow of her body through his lids as she moved to do as she said. He felt her calves settle on either side of his head then opened his eyes to the very enticing view of her above him. She was warm and still wet from their fingers, and Tony inhaled deeply, lifting his hands to her once more. He cupped her ass, spreading her lips until his index fingers could tease her slit, thumb pressing right against her clit. He felt more than saw the small jolt that ran along her stomach at the contact. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her, around her, purposefully, intently. She rocked down against his hand, and he lifted his head up to encourage her to rut down against the flat of the muzzle. 

Natasha’s breath sighed out of her, painting the tip of Tony’s dick with warmth. She wrapped a slender, lethal, hand around his cock and used the embarrassing amount of his precum to enhance the glide of her palm. Up and up, squeezing the head until even more fluid beaded up and dripped down between her fingers. 

“Look how wet he is for us,” Natasha purred to Bucky, and Tony was going to die a good death— finally— when Bucky kissed her fingers. His tongue snuck between each slight crevice to lap at Tony’s precum, sucking her hand almost clean as Tony tried desperately not to buck up against them both. “Is he almost ready?”

Tony whimpered at her words, feeling like his teeth were going to tear right through the plug, and she leaned slightly up to twist her hips against his muzzle with a teasing grin.

“Almost,” Bucky husked, having gone back to scraping the sensitive skin of Tony’s inner thighs with the scruffy excuse of his beard. “Suit up; I’ll finish up here.”

And he made good on his word as Natasha removed herself to walk with swaying hips over to the black bag she’d brought in with her. Tony followed her movements, writhing against the carpet as he moaned for Bucky, who was ignoring the drooling, angry red of Tony’s cock to close his mouth around one of his balls instead. The flat of his tongue rolled and rolled against Tony, making him cross his eyes and distracting him from the cool, wet push of Bucky’s fingers. 

Tony reached a hand down to grasp Bucky’s hair again, tugging without intent, and riding the rigid metal of Bucky’s hand. If he could just angle his hips the right way, Bucky would…

Sharp pleasure rippled through Tony like a shockwave, and he melted against the floor before he tugged on Bucky’s hair again, desperate, impatient. 

“Oh, yeah, _vozlyublennaya_ ,” Bucky groaned, pulling his fingers free just enough to thrust them back into the same electric spot. It sent Tony keening, rucking his hips up and against Bucky’s palm so quickly that their skin slapped together in echoes around the room. “It’s gonna be so good. She’s gonna take care of you so fucking good. I’m gonna fuck your mouth, let you catch your breath on my dick while ‘Tasha ruins this fucking gorgeous ass.”

Tony was so goddamn aroused that his dick was swaying with the pounding beat of his pulse. Movement from the corner of his eye, and Natasha was standing beside him again, covering a too familiar red-and-gold dildo in the lubricant Bucky had tossed up to her. She slanted a look down to Tony, smirking.

“We may have a one or two of the official collection,” Natasha informed Tony, shameless. “Yours is definitely one of our favorites.”

Tony’s mind flooded with images of the many different ways they could use his signature model, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way her hand worked it effortlessly. It fit snugly into the black harness strapped securely around Natasha’s hips and ass; accentuating her curves generously.

_Gorgeous_ , Tony wanted to say, wanted to worship. He reached for her, but she responded with a tsk of her tongue and moved down closer to Bucky instead. Tony stared avidly, shifting his upper body to get a better view. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Bucky murmured up at Natasha. He gently drew Tony’s hand from his hair so he could straighten up and offer her his mouth. She dipped her thumb into Bucky’s mouth, spreading a damp sheen along his lower lip as he laced his fingers together with Tony’s. Bucky parted his lips further, and Natasha skimmed the wet bow of his mouth with the red silicone head of the dildo. 

Tony was captivated, measured breaths panting through his nose. His fingers were curled tightly with Bucky’s, and he lurched with a startled moan when Bucky wrapped their hands together around Tony’s cock; he’d been too lost in hungrily drinking in the site of Bucky’s lips wrapping easily around the “Iron Man”, head bobbing down until they touched the metal, gold accents around the base of the shaft. 

Tony was pretty sure his brain was short-circuiting. His hips began to move, fucking up into his and Bucky’s hand almost mindlessly, gasping around the plug when Natasha curled fingers around Bucky’s throat. He could tell she was holding only lightly, using the hold to keep Bucky’s head still as she started to roll her hip. Bucky moaned, shutting his eyes and placing his left hand on Natasha’s lower back. He pulled her in, jaw going slack to accept the whole of the dildo. His nose brushed against the harness, and Natasha smiled wickedly, winking at Tony as she flicked a button on the small control pack on her hip. 

Blue-white light illuminated the harness, casting shadows across Bucky’s face. Tony knew from the specs that the inside of Bucky’s mouth was illuminated too. He also knew that there was a near-silent hum from the dildo, and that Bucky had squeezed Tony’s cock so fucking nicely when the dildo came on in his mouth. 

“ _Vy zastavlyayete yego chuvstvovat' sebya tak khorosho_ ,” Natasha said sensually. Bucky’s eyes opened, gaze flicking over Tony’s body before settling, with dark lust, on Tony’s gaze. 

“Look at him,” Natasha continued, tangling one hand in Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back just slightly to thrust the dildo along his tongue a little deeper. “Have you ever tried your dildo, Tony?”

Tony swallowed hard, but shook his head. Then, his eyes rolled back in his head as Bucky withdrew his hand from Tony’s cock to thrust two of his fingers back inside of him. He arched on a ragged groan, hips twisting down against Bucky’s fingers. He tried to restrain himself, tried to listen to Natasha’s next question, but the slightly cool slide of the metal digits inside his body was maddening. He wanted deeper, harder, _more_ , but Bucky’s hand was slow and steady, distracted a little by Natasha fucking his mouth, dildo vibrating against his tongue. 

“Have you tried any of the others?” Natasha wondered. Her tongue curled briefly up against her cuspid before she bit her lip. Fortunately for both Bucky and Natasha, not so much Tony, he couldn’t hide the full-body flush that washed over him as his brain readily supplied the answer to that question, because yes. Yes, he might have tried one or two of the others. 

His fingers squeezed around the red ball, his grip slightly tacky around the rubber. Bucky was still guiding Tony’s other hand on his cock, and they both felt it twitch and spill more precum when Natasha let out a softly-rasped moan. 

Natasha asked, “Whose?” and pulled her hips back to take the dildo from Bucky. It glistened, slick and wet, and Tony’s gut flipped in anticipation, legs already trembling to spread. God, he’d never been more ready for it in his life. 

“Not Steve’s,” Bucky guessed roughly. “Too disrespectful in your eyes, yeah?” He licked his lips and ducked down to lick Tony’s cock, moaning lusciously as he drew each of Tony’s fingers into his mouth with a tempting curl of his tongue. He sucked them clean, biting gently at the pads. 

Tony was breathless, nodding almost without stopping in answer. He could feel the shake in his limbs, the shiver in his fingers. 

“But I bet to fuckin’ high heaven that you wanted to, didn’t you? It ain’t even a realistic dick, though.”

Nastasha listened with a heady look, using a bit more lubrication for the dildo just to be sure, and then touched Bucky’s shoulder, tracing the seam of skin and metal. “Move,” she ordered. “You can take him whenever you’re ready.”

Bucky kissed her palm and her wrist, slowly sliding his fingers out of Tony’s ass. He made sure to catch gently at the rim of his entrance, spreading him widely open. 

Tony choked, hips jerking as he shuddered hard. He could feel himself clenching on empty air, and he couldn’t even bring himself to care that they were both admiring his body’s desperation. 

“The Hulk,” Bucky said in a tone of discovery. 

Tony stilled, tensing all over like a deer in the headlights. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky growled, letting go of Tony to crawl up his body. He ducked in, nosing into Tony’s space with another, lower growl. “That’s so fuckin’ hot, baby. I can just picture you.”

Tony whined, trying to hitch his knees up against Bucky, but Bucky had settled too high in his lap. His eyes rolled a little, lashes fluttering as he felt Natasha kneel between his legs. Her slender fingers massaged the backs of his thighs, sliding down to cup his knees and encourage them to bend again.

Bucky started to grind his clothed erection along Tony’s stomach and caught Tony’s cock under the swell of his ass with each circling motion. It caused Tony’s muscles to tense and twitch in response, and Bucky grinned.

He tilted Tony’s chin down to kiss along the edge of the gag, saying roughly, “I wanna watch you next time. I want to watch you open yourself up until you’re taking four of your fingers.”

Natasha swore softly, resting between Tony’s legs as she listened to Bucky speak. She smoothed a hand over the rounded curve of Bucky’s ass, enjoying the rough sensation of the jeans against her palm. Just out of reach, Tony could almost _feel_ the gentle vibration coming from the dildo. He wrapped one of his legs around her waist and was rewarded her hand teasing his balls in light strokes. 

“You need at least four, don’t you?” Bucky murmured against Tony’s jaw, tongue sweeping out along his skin, “Four fingers, and you _might_ be able to able to take that fucking monster dick.”

Tony’s breathing hitched, pupils blown, and he could feel the heat pouring off of his cheeks. He thought about the locked case in the drawer beside his bed in the other room. He tried not to think about the giant green rubber toy that was modeled after his friend. 

“You can, can’t you?” It was Bucky’s turn to almost whine at the imagery, but his tone was delighted, epicurean. “You’re going to show us one night. We’re going to take you apart one night, then you’re gonna open yourself up further and you’re gonna show us how much you fuckin’ love being so fucking full of dick that you’ll break yourself on a fuckin’ four-inch wide cock. Fuck, baby… Fuck.” He stopped rutting against Tony’s stomach, and practically threw himself off Tony’s body to get his jeans off. 

Tony was fucking gone, unendingly surprised he’d hadn’t orgasmed just to Bucky’s goddamn voice. A tip-tap along Tony’s pubic bone jerked Tony’s attention back to Natasha, who smiled knowingly at him. 

“He’ll drive you crazy with his mouth,” she said, tone husky and fond. Her smile softened when Tony reached up to touch the pads of his fingers to her cheek. She pressed in close to Tony’s hips, and Tony couldn’t keep his eyes open with the direct vibrating stimulation to his balls and perineum, muscles jerking. “Too much?” she wondered quietly.

Tony exhaled shakily and shook his head, letting his fingers drift into her hair so he could stroke his thumb over her cheekbone. He didn’t see her bite her lip, but he felt her move a little to press the end of the of dildo against his ass. She rubbed it there, massaging the line of him and teasing at his entrance. He spread his legs a bit wider for her, hand flexing in her hair, then went boneless as her hips rolled in one long and sensuous motion, sheathing the dildo inside of him in a slick, single glide. 

The clasps of the harness pressed into the backs of his thigh as she bottomed out inside of him. He was almost mindless with the pleasure of it, finally being filled and no longer teased. His hand twisted her hair around his fingers absently, petting with the need to just touch and interact. There was a slight squeak as he moved his other hand along the floor, dragging the rubber ball with it. 

Natasha watched him, gaze dark and just as blown as his own, he was sure. The vibrations cut through them both, and her hips flexed once, twice, drawing a punched-out groan from Tony’s throat. It caught behind the gag, sounding more like a muffled, heavy curse. She leaned down, one hand bracing on the floor at Tony’s shoulder, so she could press their foreheads together. 

Tony slid his other leg around her waist, then, and held her in, held her close, allowing her to only do short, deep thrusts. She wouldn’t get much stimulation out of her end of the harness without a full range of motion. 

“Tease,” Natasha breathed, and Tony smiled back at her. Well, more of just a squinting of his eyes and a bump of his nose into hers. “Does it feel good, Tony?”

Tony groaned for her and wrapped her up in his arms. He loosened his heels at her hips, and she began to move again in full, deep thrusts. The vibrations stretched along inside him, working his arousal higher, sharper. It helped that Natasha’s face was the very picture of sexual focus, brows drawn together just a little as she calculated each rolling thrust of her hips. Color was rising in her cheeks, locks of her hair beginning to stray and stick to her skin. 

Natasha leaned up just a little, leaning her weight back on her knees slightly so she could alternate between a smooth, steady pace and a grinding push against his ass on every other press forward. He moaned for all of it, panting heavily through his nose. He palmed her back, stroking his fingers down, down, down until middle finger was pressing against Natasha’s ass in turn. He watched her gaze go hazy, mouth going slack before she bared her teeth in permissive pleasure. 

Tony eased the tip of his finger inside of Natasha, and she dropped her weight down onto her hand, mouth sliding, open and hot, against his muzzle. It spurred her into snapping her hips into his, earning a grunt and another hitched breath through Tony’s nose. His cock was caught between them, coating the silky-soft skin of her belly with his precum. 

For a long, few minutes, they rocked together, bodies in sync and decadent. The smooth contours of the dildo were like a satin caress, and as Tony’s climax loomed on the horizon, he was delighted to feel Natasha shudder and her pace falter. He shifted his palm and slid his finger deeper into her as her orgasm shook through them both. 

Tony discovered that the little, hitching sighs that escaped her, then, were sexier than any loud moan; they fit her perfectly. Her hips stuttered to a near-stop, despite Tony’s still straining arousal, her motion now languid and indulgent.

It was nice, though, getting to watch Natasha without her armor, getting to please her in any way. She deserved it, and more. He bumped their noses together again, and she blinked slowly at him as he stroked the damp skin of her lower back. 

“Don’t worry, _solnyshko_ ,” Natasha murmured, nuzzling back at him. “I’m not done yet.”

Tony hummed in answer and, as Bucky knelt down beside them, they both turned to their heads to look up at him. Bucky was stroking himself, hand wrapped loosely around his cock, but he let go when he had their attention. 

“You look so good together,” Bucky praised on a sigh, then touched Natasha’s chin gently. “Let me steal a kiss?”

“Mm,” Natasha hummed as she shifted onto her knees. Tony moaned at the motion, and Bucky rubbed a hand over Tony’s chest as he leaned over him to kiss Natasha. It was sweet, surprisingly chaste.

“So fucking good together,” Bucky said against her mouth, and she grinned before catching his lower lip between her teeth. The kiss turned harder, deeper, and Bucky’s hands slid into her hair to angle her head back so he could control the kiss. 

Tony took the chance to get his hand around his erection, pumping it steadily to the peeking glimpses of their tongues. Of course, the motion drew Bucky’s attention almost instantly, and he knocked Tony’s hand away with the back of his own metal one. 

“Don’t think so, baby,” Bucky denied him, the words mingling with Natasha’s breath with the catching slide of their lips together. The ardent fervor in Bucky’s gaze forced Tony to abjure any attempt at speeding his orgasm along, and he was left to bear back down on Natasha’s dildo for his only stimulation. The smirk Bucky bestowed upon him was definitely worth it.

Natasha pulled away from the kiss, lips red and plump from Bucky’s teeth, and she flicked the tip of her tongue against Bucky’s top lip before dropping her head to his shoulder. She met Tony’s look with salacious approval. 

“Can I take this?” Bucky asked Tony, fingers coming to rest gently on the muzzle. The pad of his thumb traced the edge of the leather, and Tony gave a humming sigh as he nodded. “And this?” he asked next, indicating the red ball. 

Tony was more than happy to agree to both. Without the gag, he wouldn’t need the ball, which meant more range to map the contours of Natasha’s toned body. Without the gag, he could learn the taste of her racing pulse in the hollow of her throat. He could learn the taste of both of them. 

He practically punched Bucky in the face with the hand holding the ball. 

Natasha laughed softly, shifting on her knees to center her hips for Tony again. She thrust into him slowly, lazily to frustrate Tony. It worked, but he was soon distracted as Bucky hauled him up a little to unbuckle the gag. 

“Give me one second before you go yodelin’ through the tower,” Bucky murmured between them, and Tony nodded, working the kinks of his jaw and looking at his hand as Bucky took it. He freed the red ball from Tony’s grasp and let it go rolling off to the side. Tony flexed his fingers then, too, still quiet except for the indecent moan that escaped him as Bucky massaged the cramps out of Tony’s fingers and hand. 

As soon as Bucky released his hand, Tony surged forward and Natasha met him in the middle, their teeth connecting hard with a click. Neither of them cared, and Tony groaned as he finally got to claim her mouth, deep and desperate to show her how much he cared in that moment. He needed her to know, needed them both to know. 

He looped his arm around her waist, both hands empty now and spreading wide against her back to hold onto her as he moved. Her breath hiccuped with the motion as she then found herself on her back where Tony had been. 

“Ton-ohhh,” Natasha groaned as Tony’s weight settled across her lap, and it was only a second or two later when Tony was sinking down onto the dildo. It shifted Natasha’s end of the harness, and she cupped Tony’s hips. “Go on then. Take it for me, Tony.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it, smiling almost wryly. He decided against talking, letting his body still say everything he needed it to. He began to fuck himself on the dildo, hips grinding and lifting and falling, dragging the toy in and out of his body in a steadily-building, frantic pace. 

He spread both hands along Natasha’s ribcage, fingers brushing just beneath the swell of her breasts then inched one hand up a little further to fully cup it. He licked his lips and ducked down to kiss at the warm, rounded skin. 

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered, throat raw and voice hoarse. “ _Sei così bella. Celeste_.”

“ _Sei troppo_ ,” Natasha replied gently, carding her fingers through his damp hair. Tony kissed his way across to her other breast, brushing the nipple with the flat of his tongue then sucking it between his lips to scrape it gently with his teeth. “ _Ma qualcuno ha aspettato molto pazientemente per te_.”

Tony stretched up to press another, fuller kiss to her mouth, tongue dipping in to sweep against hers. It wasn’t long before a strong hand slid into Tony’s hair, yanking his head back to replace Natasha’s mouth with Bucky’s own. 

In an instant, Tony no longer had control, jaw going slack to part his mouth wide for Bucky as he plundered Tony’s mouth, deep and claiming and rumbling in approval at what he found. His real fingers twisted up in Tony’s hair, holding him still as he his metal hand rubbed against Tony’s stomach, then up and up until he could grip Tony’s throat. His hold was light, metal fingers barely depressing Tony’s skin, but just the _potential_ behind such a touch sent Tony’s lust flaring once more. He was almost disbelieving that he’d managed to forget about the state of his erection, which still beat with a racing pulse and was a red so deep that it looked painful. The hair around his shaft and base was wet with the amount of fluid that had been leaking from the swollen, forgotten tip. 

Tony lifted his arms to wrap around Bucky’s neck and shoulders, and he began to rock in Natasha’s lap again. He no longer worried about a steady pace, leaving it to the raging lust in his system to guide the frenetic roll of his hips. If he hadn’t been so opened by Bucky, or so fucking insanely aroused, the pace would’ve been too much, too hard, but he reveled in it then. His hips swiveled and ground in deep-seated motion. 

Kissing Bucky was going to leave Tony feeling debauched, debased, but he only held on and tried to give as good as he got. It was spit-slick and abrasive, beard and stubble catching against each other and heightening Tony’s sensory intake until he was gasping with each slight parting of their mouths. 

Natasha finally wrapped her hand around Tony’s cock, grip firm and sure. She wouldn’t have to learn what he liked too much, so on edge already that he was sure he was going to spill over her hand in no time at all. He did have to break away from Bucky’s mouth, a sin in itself, to tip his head back and groan at Natasha’s touch, hips rolling down on the dildo and bucking up into her fist. 

Bucky climbed to his feet, settling a thick, solid thigh behind Tony’s shoulder. Tony blinked up at Bucky then at Bucky’s cock just beyond his face. His eyes went heavy and lidded, and he licked his lips as his mouth flooded with the need to get that cock in his mouth. 

“No,” Bucky growled as Tony leaned forward. “I’ll give it to you. Please, let me.”

“By all means.” Tony’s mouth curved then parted in invitation. Bucky gripped Tony’s hair tight and rubbed the thick head of his cock against Tony’s bottom lip, painting it with a few pearls of precum, pressing it into Tony’s lip. He groaned at the sight, muscles tensing and flexing all along his stomach and thighs. 

Tony really want to ignore Bucky’s request and just bob his head to take his cock straight to his throat. The urge was so great, he felt like he could already feel the size of him stretching his mouth. 

“Jesus fuck, Tony,” Bucky moaned. “I dunno what just went through your head, but your fucking gorgeous fuckin’...” His words trailed off, and he guided his cock inside Tony’s mouth, shallowly thrusting in and out to just below the head. He went slow, enjoying the bump and drag of Tony’s lips against the flare of the tip that was aided by the motion of Tony’s body riding Natasha’s strap-on. 

Tony moved his hands to Bucky’s thighs, fingers digging deep into the muscles there. The corded strength in Bucky’s legs was massively attractive, and Tony felt himself throb in Natasha’s hand. He gave a warning moan, breathing picking up as his orgasm grew like an inferno in his groin and gut, spreading out from the fullness of his ass and the tortured length of his erection. 

Bucky cupped Tony’s head, sliding fully along Tony’s tongue until he could sense Tony’s breathing hitch. Then, he drew back, eyeing the wet slide of his cock from between Tony’s lips. Tony’s gaze above the sight was daring and dark, so Bucky took him at his word. He stroked his thumbs along the bolts of Tony’s jaws and began thrusting into Tony’s mouth in a steady pace. Once or twice, Tony pulled Bucky’s hips in tighter until the flat of Bucky’s pelvis pressed against Tony’s nose. 

Tony held him still there and breathed through his nose in a stilted pant, then he swallowed, and Bucky couldn’t keep silent any longer, letting out a mix of English and Russian, and possibly one or two other languages that Tony was too far gone to recognize. 

“Fuckin’ christ, Tony. Oh, fuck. Look at you taking this so fucking perfectly,” Bucky rasped, tone as wrecked as Tony felt. “Jesus fuck, fuckin’ swallow around me again. Right there. Oh shit.”

Natasha moaned, free hand running up along her chest to cup her own breast. Tony’s pace picked up, thighs aching at the strain. 

“You’re so fuckin’ perfect,” Bucky continued, not even registering his words as he fucked Tony’s mouth deeper, the roll of his hips stronger. Tony’s hand fell to Bucky’s balls, fondling them with a firmer grasp than someone else might dare. But Bucky only clenched his teeth and shoved himself as far into Tony’s mouth as he could. He stayed there, as Tony wanted him, and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony could tell he was at the tipping point and wanted to push him over with force. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Natasha point to her smile; she mimed biting. 

Instead of actually biting, Tony wouldn’t go that far - not yet - he pulled back just enough to catch the head of Bucky’s cock between his teeth. He scraped along the head until his cuspid could catch on the slit. 

Bucky jolted like it was an electric shot, and the groan he graced them with was positively pornographic. He flooded Tony’s mouth with cum. Some of it spilled out around his cock, dripping down into Tony’s goatee. Tony brought a hand up, catching at the overflow that wanted to drip off his chin. He swallowed the rest, wrapping his covered hand around Bucky’s shaft and stroking him to milk the last of his orgasm out of him. 

It was to that sight that Natasha found her own release, her second, and the more intense, hand falling from Tony’s cock to grip both of his thighs. She arched into his thrust down, shaking and shivering through her climax with a bit more noise than the first time; her moan was low, throaty.

Tony was so fucking pleased with being to help get Natasha off twice. If he was a teenager, he’d write it in his diary. But who was he kidding, he was totally going to tell FRIDAY to record it for posterity’s sake. 

_‘Hey, Nat. Remember that tim-”_

He was brought viciously out of his wondering tangent to Bucky pressing against his side. Bucky’s hand took Tony’s cock in its grip again, and he stroked, relentless and intense. Tony squirmed in Natasha’s lap, grinding on the dildo while Natasha stretched her arms up above her head along the floor. She tried to keep up with the pace of Bucky’s stroking, but he was brutal, determined, so she simply matched Tony’s moving circles and reached down to swipe her fingers over the swollen tip of Tony’s cock as Bucky squeezed up on his next stroke. 

“Hn, fuck!” Tony went tense all over, then, like a bowstring that’d been cut, he went loose and could do nothing but rut against both Bucky and Natasha as his orgasm unfurled in his gut like the spread of a warm drink or his favorite, heated bath towel, easy and bone-melting. 

His vision whited out, and he drifted, sure that he’d fallen limply forward against Bucky, but unsure after that what his body did exactly. There was movement and murmurs, and then there was definite motion. Motion that jostled Tony out of his stupor. He blinked, finding himself lying on the floor now with his head in Natasha’s lap. Her hand was gentle in his hair, brushing back the damp strands each time they fluttered back forward. 

Tony wondered where Bucky was, so he asked. “Murr?” 

Natasha raised her brows, a slow grin stretching her mouth. “Would you like to try that again?”

“Nope,” Tony decided, mostly because he could hear movement in his bathroom and knew it couldn’t be anyone but Bucky. He held Natasha’s gaze, and they searched each other’s expression. 

“So uh,” Tony began. 

“Don’t you dare,” Natasha warned, clearly fondly amused though.

“Was it good for you?” Tony grinned, unrepentant. He raised a hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. 

“It was perfect,” Natasha replied, smiling gently when, after a moment, Tony realized she was being sincere. “ _You_ were perfect.”

“Think you’re confusing me with you,” Tony said dryly, but bounced his brows. “But keep flattering me, I don’t mind.”

“It’s not just flattery, it’s truth.” This, from Bucky, was accompanied by a heavy body crawling up to settle over Tony like a blanket. 

“Oh my god,” Tony complained. “You’re so fucking heavy. What the fuck is in you?”

“Serum, dinner, and about five different alloys in the prosthetic,” Bucky replied cheekily. “You, later, if you want to be.”

“That is so fucking...cheesy, and will obviously work on me,” Tony finished with Natasha snorting. 

“He’s right, though,” Natasha said. “It’s not just flattery. It’s truth and emotional. We wanted to be there for you for a long time. Until recently, though, we didn’t think you were interested.”

“I didn’t think I was,” Tony said. “But we joked at the party, and then… Then, it was all I could think about when I wasn’t-”

“It was all we could think about too,” Bucky cut in so Tony didn’t have to say the words. “But we didn’t want to scare you off.”

“So your introduction for me to your relationship was pegging?

“I like to think of it as pegging from the heart,” Natasha said archly, flicking Bucky’s nose when he laughed. 

“Well, whatever it is,” Tony said, tugging at a lock of Bucky’s hair. It was still damp, and Tony sighed pleasantly, sated and relaxed for the first time in what felt like a long time, “thank you. I... I really want to try, so, please, be patient with me?”

“Scout’s honor,” Bucky and Natasha quipped in unison. 

“You creepy Russian robots,” Tony laughed. “You were never scouts!”

“The sentiment is the same,” Natasha murmured as Bucky pressed his face into Tony’s throat, relaxing more of his weight onto to Tony.

Tony slid his arms around Bucky, stroking gently at his back as he held Natasha’s gaze. He smiled just as softly. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the best of my knowledge:
> 
> Such a wicked tongue - _Takoy zloy yazyk_  
>  Yes - _da_  
>  Sweetheart - _vozlyublennaya_  
>  You’re making him feel so good - _Vy zastavlyayete yego chuvstvovat' sebya tak khorosho_.  
>  Sunshine - _solnyshko_  
>  You’re so beautiful. Heavenly - _Sei così bella. Celeste_  
>  But someone has been waiting very patiently for you - _Ma qualcuno ha aspettato molto pazientemente per te_


End file.
